just don't know how to tell her
by Dianzu
Summary: Levi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Hanji. [ficlet; levihan]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama sensei. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

_**Pair: **Levi/Hanji_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**just don't know how to tell her**]

—_Levi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Hanji_—

.

Levi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Hanji.

Mereka memang berkawan (sangat) baik. Sudah bersahabat sejak zaman masih menjadi kecebong. Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama. Ibarat kata macam majikan dan babunya (menurut Levi). Levi majikan, Hanji babu. Levi mana sudi jadi babunya Hanji Zoe. Sekolah pun selalu sama dan bersama. Jika Levi sakit, maka Hanji akan bolos sekolah dan menemani Levi hingga sembuh. Jika Hanji sakit, Levi akan tetap pergi sekolah tanpa memperdulikan sosok Hanji yang tengah meringkuk di dalam balutan selimut tebal.

Tapi Hanji tetap menganggap Levi sebagai sahabatnya.

Sifat mereka pun sangat bertolak belakang; Levi pendiam, Hanji agresif. Levi berwajah datar macam pantat teflon, Hanji berwajah absurd macam keledai yang sedang buang kotoran. Levi berbicara dengan ketus, Hanji berbicara riang gembira. Mereka bagaikan langit dan tahi ayam (menurut Levi lagi). Levi langit, Hanji tahi ayam. Sekali lagi, Levi tidak sudi disamakan dengan tahi ayam.

Mereka selalu berbagi suka maupun duka. Tidak pernah ada rahasia di antara keduanya. Hanji yang selalu bercerita bagaimana dirinya sering sekali dihukum kepala sekolah karena memakai laboratorium tanpa izin untuk eksperimen gilanya. Sedangkan Levi yang—sebenarnya tidak peduli sama sekali hanya angguk-angguk kepala. Lebih baik minum teh dengan tenang dan damai ketimbang harus mendengar celotehan Hanji yang tidak bermutu. Namun, begitu-begitu Levi masih merespons setiap kisah yang diceritakan. Kasihan juga jika tidak disahut. Nanti disangka Hanji sudah gila karena berceloteh ria sendiri. Levi masih punya hati nurani.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Levi tidak bisa berkata-kata pada Hanji.

Ingin sekali berkata, namun tak bisa. Lidahnya kelu. Hanji tetap asyik berceloteh. Levi masih diam, ingin sekali menyampaikan sepatah dua kata pada sahabat karibnya. Sampai pada akhirnya wanita berkacamata itu berhenti berbicara. Ia melihat Levi yang seperti menahan sesuatu. Levi memang pendiam, tapi kali ini berbeda. Seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu—tetapi tidak tersampaikan.

"Ada apa?"

Levi menoleh. Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum lembut. Jarang sekali Levi melihat senyuman Hanji yang macam ini. Terlihat sedikit... manis?

Lidahnya masih kelu. Namun Levi berusaha agar perasaannya tersampaikan, "Hanji. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanji melihat siluet mata Levi; begitu serius, begitu tajam, begitu tampan. Ya, tampan. Sangat tampan. Hanji mengakui hal itu, "Apa itu?"

Terlihat jika Levi mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Hanji di hadapannya juga ikutan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Keduanya menjadi gugup. Levi masih bungkam, Hanji penasaran setengah mampus, "Levi?"

"Hanji... kamu tahu kan kita sudah berkawan sejak lama?"

Hanji meneguk ludah, "Y—ya?"

Lagi-lagi, Levi menghirup oksigen. Lalu menatap mata Hanji yang bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya, "Hanji... sebenarnya..."

Oh, Hanji tahu. Suasana seperti ini macam di drama-drama romantis Korea. Ah, apa mungkin? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Apa iya Levi akan menyatakan perasaan padanya? Sungguh, Hanji belum siap lahir batin. Levi di depan semakin menajamkan tatapannya—membuat Hanji gugup bukan main, "Y—ya, Levi?"

Perlahan, Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hanji. Demi Tuhan, Hanji terkejut bukan main. Oh, apa Levi akan mencium bibirnya seperti di drama Korea yang baru saja ia tonton tadi pagi bersama Petra? Astaga, Hanji tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hanji memejamkan mata—lalu memonyongkan bibir.

Satu, dua, tiga. Hanji tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Sedang apa kau, bangsat."

Hanji membuka mata. Levi di hadapannya kembali duduk dengan rapi, "Lho, tidak jadi ciumannya?"

"Ciuman _your __head._ Siapa yang mau berciuman?!"

Levi masih memasang wajah datar. Hanji cengar-cengir tak karuan, "Terus, mau apa kamu tadi?"

"Aku ingin berkata padamu... kalau kamu harus rajin-rajin keramas. Rambutmu bau tahi kuda." ucap Levi. Hanji syok di tempat.

"Ah... baiklah." ucap Hanji, sedikit malu. Levi sedikit mengulas senyum.

Hanji pamit undur diri. Alasannya karena ada janji dengan Erwin—padahal karena terlanjur malu. Levi mengiyakan saja. Tinggallah dirinya sendiri di sini. Di kafe penuh kerlap-kerlip lampu.

"Ah... susah sekali mengatakan suka padamu. Dasar Hanji bodoh." Levi mengeluh, lalu menyesap secangkir teh.

Ya, pada akhirnya Levi pun tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Hanji.

.

**the end**

Tangerang, 31 Mei 2019 - 20:26 PM


End file.
